Typically, a dish drain basket allows for the placement of just washed dishes, pots, glasses and cups to drain. The main shortcoming of such prior art dish drain baskets is their limitation in size, which is mainly restricted because of the available space on counter tops and in double bowl sinks in which many drain baskets are placed.
As a result, it has remained necessary to provide a means for accommodating more dishes, pots, glasses and cups in the drain basket, but yet maintaining its original size to allow for its continued placement in one bowl of a double bowl sink.
The present invention is directed at overcoming the above stated problem and accomplishing the stated objective by providing a drain basket with four contiguous, but independently extendable and retractable sides.